RetoDead
by ZRAWW
Summary: <html><head></head>6 years after Bio-Health released there so called "cure", life became hell for Jimmy and the gang.</html>
1. Chapter 1

My eyes darted open to the bright sunlight that filtered through my shades. My body was covered in cold sweat as I threw the sheets from my torso. The nightmare occured again and I didn't know when it was going to stop.

I sluggishly made my way to the shower to start my day. The hot water sent a tingling sensation down my spine and washed away the beads of sweat that inhabited my body. School was gonna be a killer today I could already tell.

I exited the shower and stared into the mirror. This boy genius had changed over the last few years. My hair had been cut down to a short spikey look. I wasn't one to brag but my muscles were above average. I was now at 6'1" and now looking down on most of the kids my age. I managed to put my clothes on. As I pulled the last of my clothes, my black t-shirt, over my head I heard a knock on the door.

"Jimmy are you decent?" a feminie voice asked.

"Yeah come on in" I called out slipping my shoes on.

Mrs. Vortex opened the door and handed me a handgun.

"Jimmy you must really be careful leaving this laying around. You know what happens to people that leave there guns at home" she said with a stern tone. "Cynthias ready to leave whenever you are."

She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I shook my head furiously to give my hair that messy look and walked out the door. I tucked the gun into the front of my pants as I treaded down the stairs to where I met Cindy at the door.

"Took you long enough Jimmy! You were gonna make me late" she barked.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled. Cindy was the reason I was still alive right now. Without her and her family i'd be living on the streets with the rest of the refugees.

"Wipe that grin off your face and lets get going" she said with a wink. She took hold of my hand and lead me outside where we began our walk to the learining institute. Retroville has changed these past few years so let me fill in you...

A few years back a medical company called Bio-Health took over as the leading pharmaceutical company for the world. It was great at first, people being able to afford medical care and cleaning up most of the worlds infectious diseases. But thats where it all came crashing down...

Bio-Health began testing what they called " A cure for Tuberculousis." Unfortunately the cure became what is now known as X-Virus. I'll break it down the best I know how to: Just like Tuberculousis, it spreads throughout the brain normally. It then begins shutting down all minor brain functions, until all are terminated. Then it moves on to major brain functions such as feelings,emotions, and other things. Eventually all brain fucntion is shut down and becomes deceased. After a few minutes...I dont know how to say this but...The brain becomes functional again and acts on internal instinct. They attack,eat, and destroy any living thing in their way. Doctors are baffled by this, and yet to have a reason to why this happens. But thankful the only way the virus is spread, is through the blood stream I.E. a scratch,cut or...a bite.

Your probably wondering why im staying with CIndy? Well it all happened-

BAM! A shot rang out in the cool early air morning startling me and Cindy. We both became silent trying to locate the source of the shot. Seconds later we heard a bloo curling scream pierce our ears.

"Jimmy wheres it coming from!" Cindy whispered worriedly.

"I dont know Cindy...Just stay behind me and lets keep moving. Were sitting ducks in the open right now."

I pulled the handgun from my pants and switched the safety off. We continued towards the learning center slow and steady. After a few seconds of walking Cindy stopped me.

"Jimmy do you see that" she asked pointing down the paved road.

I narrowed my eyes down the street. A body layed sprawled out with its insides ripped out. A dead body meant there was a zombie nearby.

"Lets just keep moving, the centers only a few blocks away. We'll call the police when we get there" I said guiding her.

As we got closer and closer to the body I noticed the body becoming more familiar. When we were within a few feet of the zed, I recognized the body. It was our mailman . He had been violently torn apart from chest to hips. His face was in a twisted expression with both eyes open wide.

"Jimmy can we please go im getting sick" Cindy pleaded.

I grabbed her hand and got back on track. Not even 5 seconds later a low growling noise caught my attention. I turned toward the noises to see a small group of 3 zeds slowly shamble from an open alley. I pulled my handgun up and steadied it to fire. A split second later the zeds pounced. I squeezed the trigger and busted their leader in the head. He fell to the ground like a tossed ragdoll. The other two weren't fazed by their comrades downfall and kept full pursuit. I fired another round into the closest one and clipped his arm. His should ripped back but his legs kept running towards me, closing the gap even further. I fired again dropping him. The last one closed the gap by jumping at me. I couldn't get my gun up fast enough to fire. I closed my eyes and waited for impact but all that I was met with was rifle fire.

I heard a thud and opened my eyes. The last zeds body layed broken on the ground with a bullet hole in its head. I looked up to see my savior-Sheen Estevez.

"Good thing I was late to the center huh buddy?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Sheen was literally a beast now. At a towering 6' 3", along with his cut muscles, he was a force to be reckoned with. Every girl in school fought to get his attention, but Libby was still his true love.

"Well looks like I owe ya one" I said stepping over the dead zed.

"Twas not problem my amigo, especially with my Ak-47" he said proudly, while rubbing his weapon down the side.

Cindy just rolled her eyes and grabbed onto my arm.

"Can we please get going now Jimmy? Were already late as it is" she said in a whiney tone.

Even under death, Cindy still had her badass attitude towards everything. We all left the zed bodies in the street and made our way to the institue.

Upon arriving the security guards stopped us at the entrance. Everytime you entered the school you had to release your weapons to the security outpost until school was over. We handed everything over and entered the school.

"Im off to English Jimmy" Cindy said pecking me on the cheek.

"Have fun babe" I said as she walked off.

Sheen and I continued down the halls of the learning institute until he spotted Libby. Time had changed Libby for the better. She had grown to 5'9" and her curves filled out in all the right places. Her braids stayed the same and her hip-hop attire stayed as well. Just as Sheen had most of the girls under his spell, she had the boy population on lock. But they both loved eachother and no one would change that.

"Sheen!" Libby screeched running towards Sheen. He picked her up and twirled her around while she smashed her lips to his. I rolled my eyes and entered my 1st period class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As I walked in to my 1st period gym class, I saw that most of the class was already in the armoury. Gym class had changed after the Bio-Health incident to a more adept survival class. They trained us to combat these walking plagues, in the event we were ever attacked. Obviously from my previous encounter, I was more than prepared for an attack.

I walked across the gym floor to the armoury door. Coach Johnson was already demonstrating how useful a handgun could be in multiple situations. We his gaze caught mine he smiled.

"So late again I see? Looks like we have our volunteer for the Live-Battle Scenario!" he announced to the class.

I just shrugged and and caught the gun as he tossed it. I checked its clip and proceeded into the cage.

Lemme break down this whole Live-Battle Scenario. A volunteer enters the "cage", an area containing live zeds chained offed by a large electric fence, with the weapon of the day. They battle the zeds with said weapon until all enemies are wiped out or the zeds get to close and the shock collars attached to their necks activate. Its like a demonstration for the beginners and younger students.

I entered inside the cage and looked around. Discarded bullets and rotting body parts scattered the dirt floor of the arena. I heard the caged door close behind me and lock. My classmates lined around the outside of the arena to watch the carnage.

"Alright Neutron you know the drill. Eliminate all targets before they close in on you" Coach Johnson said through the fence. I readied my gun and waited for the bastards to attack.

Across from me, on the other side of the arena, the cage door opened and 4 zeds leaped out. They growled at me and snapped their jaws. I waited patiently for them to attack. Their leader snarled at me and I fired my first round. His head snapped back and his body collapsed under him. The other 3 charged me with lighting speed. I quickly fired two more round at the leading zombies. I hit one right between the eyes while the other round grazed the second zeds head. He fell to the ground going into an epileptic state.

The last one closed the distance by leaping towards me. I fired but gun once more but to my dismay I only was able to get its shoulder. Its body crashed into mine causing me to fall to the ground. There was one problem...The shock collar wasn't activating.

The zeds mouth was mear inches from my face, I could see myself in its lifeless eyes. My gun had been knocked from my hands during the fall and I had no way of defending myself. It began thrusting its head at me trying to close the gap. I could only hold the freak off of me for so long before it made my face its morning breakfast.

My grip loosened on its chest and it became even closer. I knew this was the end of me...I could see my own life pass before my eyes, when I felt the weight of the zombie thrown from my body. I tried to figure out what was happening but my terrorized state wouldnt let me. Thats when Coach Johnson picked me up.

"Get out of here Nuetron!" he yelled in my face.

I did the only thing I could do...Run away. I ran out of the cage when I heard Coach Johnson scream out. I turned to witness him being attacked the zombie. He punched it in the face a few times before it caught his arm and bite a huge chunk of it. I ran back and slammed the cage shut. There was no saving him now. I watched in horror as the zombie ripped the flesh from his body and eat it like a piece of chicken.

I heard the gym doors slam open and two men in full S.W.A.T. suits dead sprinted to the cage. They threw the door open and pulled the zed off of Coach Johnson. They tossed it across the arena into the dirt. One pulled a pistol from his holster while the other took a sharpened machete from his leg holster. The zed pounced at the security, while the 1st officer drilled it in the head with a bullet. It fell to the ground with no life left in it.

The other officer raised the machete over his head and slammed the blade down, slicing through Coach Johnsons neck. The officers both nodded to each other without remorse, and left the gym. They cut a living mans head off and didn't give it a second thought? All I could do was look at the dead body with wide eyes.

Thats when his eyes darted to me. His mouth opened and all I heard was, "Nuetron, Nuetron."

"Nuetron, Nuetron, NUETRON!"

I jumped up from my seat and looked around. I was in a classroom with a load of students staring at me laughing out of their seats. Mr. Leewats, my History teacher stood over me.

", I know you already understand ALL of my material, but lets keep up the appearance shall we" he questioned me with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Sorry " I muttered slumping down in my chair a little red faced. He gave me a raised eyebrow and walked back to the front of the room. Every time I slept lately the same dream kept occuring. It wasn't my fault Coach Johnson died, I kept repeating to myself in my head. If the old bastard hadnt came into the cage, none of this would be happening. But why does this dream keep plaguing me? Why cant I control myself in the dream?

I looked up at the board to see the other nasty nightmare that plagued me while I slept: "Bravo Team,"In bold letters. I hated those two words more than anything in the world. Those two words are what took my parents away, those two words are what keeps me up at night, and those two words are what keeps my angered fueled against these undead bastards.

went on and on about how they were the "savior" of Retroville, how without their help this town would be nothing it is today.

"Fuckin liar" I mumbled under my breath. Some of the kids sitting near me giggled a little. turned to me with a frown.

" do you have something to say" he asked me.

"Actually I have a question" I said sitting up straight in my seat.

walked to the front of his desk and sat down on it facing me. "Shoot sir."

"If Bravo Team was the savior of our little town, why did most of the Bio-Tech scientist and upper level employees disappear after their clean sweep?"

scrunched his face up looking at me. High ranking employees of Bio-Tech had disappeared from the public during the initial clean sweeps of towns. No one knew what happened to the people, and the Goverment were being silent on the matter.

"You know as well as I do Mr. Nuetron, that the disappearances were caused by fleeing civilians and attacks from the undead. Please, this is History class, not conspiracy theory hour" he said while climbing down from his desk.

"Then explain to me why 75% of the disappearances were Bio-Tech employees sir" I said with a serious voice.

He looked at me, and I could tell he was deep in thought. The entire class was silent and staring at him. He began to open his mouth but was silenced by the bell.

"We'll continue this debate tomorrow Mr. Neutron" he called after me as i walked out of the door. I rolled my eyes as I made my way down the hall. was just another brainwashed goverment mule. I hated the fact everyone thought that Bravo Team saved lives. All those fuckers did was destroy families and leave most in poverty. They were demons being worshipped as angels...I hated them...But the worst thing they ever did to me...

They took away my family...


End file.
